Last Minute Reprieve
Overview= Prequisite None. How to Start Speak to Conscript Chrydok outside of Bathezid's Watch ( 1142, 207, 1282 ). Reward |xp = 3,581 |faction1= Bathezid's Watch |faction1+amount=5,000 |faction1-amount= |faction2= |faction2+amount= |faction2-amount= |faction3= |faction3+amount= |faction3-amount= }} |-|Walkthrough= You say, "Hail, Conscript Chrydok." Conscript Chrydok says to you, "I do not understand why we sit on our laurels while the Rilissians conquer all of the Fens! The longer we let them march through the Fens unchallenged, the more powerful they will become, and eventually we will be powerless before them. Even now, they blatantly take our own soldiers as captives, and we do nothing about it!" You say to Conscript Chrydok, "Is that true? Some of your people have been taken captive?" Conscript Chrydok says to you, "Yes, they have. While we are not in open war with the Rilissians, skirmishes do happen. Often, the iksar will take the survivors to the nearest outpost and keep them trapped there until they are shipped off with the slavers like pack animals. I'm just frustrated that nothing is getting done to help them." You say to Conscript Chrydok, "Perhaps I can help them. Is there something I can do?" Quest offered Conscript Chrydok says to you, "I suppose if you're going to do it free of pay out of the goodness of just helping Bathezid's Watch, then I would be happy to accept your assistance. The prisoners are being kept in various Rilissian outposts near the swamps. Find them, and release them from their binds. They should be able to find their own way home from there." You say to Conscript Chrydok, "Then I will find the outposts. I will return once I am Finished." Scouts from Bathezid's Watch have reported that the iksar are keeping sarnak prisoners at outposts not far from Bathezid's Watch. Conscript Chrydok has asked that I free the imprisoned sarnak troops, allowing them to return to the Watch and rejoin the other soldiers. I must rescue the sarnak conscripts. Sarnak conscripts set free. Free two of a captured sarnak conscript by speaking to them behind the Kylong Post ( 518, 13, 1511 )( 512, 13, 1515 ) and two at the Sathir's Span Post ( -121, -38, 1194 )( -112, -39, 1200 ). a captured sarnak conscript says to you, "Have you been sent by Bathezid's Watch?" You say a captured sarnak conscript, "Yes, I was sent by Conscript Chrydok. Make haste back to Bathezid's Watch." a captured sarnak conscript says to you, "My thanks to you!" The conscripts have returned to Bathezid's Watch. The sarnak conscripts have been rescued. I should return to Conscript Chrydok and let him know that I have freed the prisoners. Return to Conscript Chrydok at Bathezid's Watch. Return to Conscript Chrydok at Bathezid's Watch ( 1142, 207, 1282 ). You say, "Hail, Conscript Chrydok." Conscript Chrydok says to you, "Have the prisoners been rescued?" You say to Conscript Chrydok, "They have. I believe they ran back toward here once they were released." Conscript Chrydok says to you, "You've done us a great service this day. Not only are our scouts returning to the Watch, but they also may possess information they had overheard while imprisoned. This could work out quite well for us. Our thanks to you. Please take this as a token of our gratitude." Quest Completed You say to Conscript Chrydok, "Glad I could help." I have spoken with Conscript Chrydok. I have completed Chrydok's task. I was able to rescue many of the sarnak prisoners from the Rilissian outposts. Category:Quest Category:Fens of Nathsar (Quest)